


A long night vigil

by Ely_Pines



Series: The Ultimate Voltron S8 AU [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, Multi, Whumptober 2018, fluffy hurt, is it even a thing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 12:18:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16326095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ely_Pines/pseuds/Ely_Pines
Summary: The Paladins, none of them able to sleep, find themselves in the common room for a late night chocolate.





	A long night vigil

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt day 3: Insomnia.

Pidge couldn’t sleep. She had twisted and turned so many times she had lost count. She forced herself to keep her eyes shut but after a few minutes, she’d noticed she was staring at the ceiling. She rose up to have a glass a water. Later on, she went to pee. Later on, she had another glass of water. Being the smartass girl she was, she tried every technique ever to get her body to quiznaking sleep. Unfortunately, none of them worked. And it was three in the morning already.

“Screw that.”

She rose from her bed one more time and put her feet into her slippers while seizing her green jumper out of the back of the chair she had tossed it on last night. She left her bedroom and blinked a few times because of the raw - albeit dim - lighting in the corridors. She enveloped herself tightly in her jumper. Lack of sleep made her shiver - but still no sleepy! what a shame seriously.

She wandered up and down the corridors of the - mostly - empty hospital. Everyone else had to be deeply asleep at this time of the night. Why wasn’t she? She had told herself it could be because, since they didn’t do much during the day (the medics, if anything, agreed on that specific order: do as little as possible), her body wasn’t tired enough to go to sleep. Even though Pidge had always been more of a brain over than muscles, she missed training sessions. She missed action, too. Being part of the resistance, of the fighting; her dad and her brother came to the hospital quite often but she didn’t want to just see them, she wanted to help them. But here she was, stranded in that hospital the Paladins had all for themselves (though they occupied only one floor for it wasn’t necessary to waste energy and heating on multiple floors when they obviously could fit in one).

So, that was what Pidge had been telling herself. Her body was restless; she couldn’t sleep because of that.

It was all a lie, of course.

 

***

 

She hadn’t paid attention to where she was going and flinched when she realized she was standing in front of the door of the common room. She frowned more when she saw the light filtered from beneath and heard muffled voices. Mildly surprised, she opened the door.

“Hey!” Lance exclaimed.

Allura turned her head around and waved at her with a sad smile.

“Hello Pidge, are you joining us?”

The girl took a few steps into the room before hearing Hunk’s voice - he was standing behind the mini-bar, cooking.

“Want some?” he asked while pointing at the hot beverage and pastries he was making.

She nodded. She moved towards the couch and take a seat next to Allura, facing Lance. The latter grinned.

“Welcome to the club of the Unsleep, I guess.”

She couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Is it the weekly reunion?”

The Cuban boy winced.

“More like the daily one.”

They fell silent for a few minutes. Only the swift movements of the knife and the clinging sound of the spoon inside the mug could be heard. The oven’s timer rang and soon a smooth smell filled the entire room. Everyone seemed to relax a bit.

Hunk came from behind the counter not long afterwards, holding up a plate crumbling under the weight of greenish cookies and orange rolls that he laid down on the table between the couches. One more trip to the counter and he returned with the mugs he handed over to each Paladin.

“Thank you, Hunk” said Allura while wrapping both of her hands around the mug to better feel its warmth.

“Yeah, thanks, pal” said Lance.

Pidge hummed the hot beverage.

“Quiznak, this smells so good, Hunk.”

It was hot chocolates but with something more. The three of them argued over the “more” for ten whole minutes - Pidge was sure it was cinnamon, Allura was convinced it was mint and Lance assured them it was honey - before Hunk revealed that he had put a different extra in each mug to fit better their own personal taste. They blushed.

“Aw, Hunk, that’s so thoughtful” said Allura.

Hunk turned red and made this kind of excuse he always did when they were complimenting on his baking skills - or, actually, on any of the amazing skills he had.

“No, really!” said Pidge before she lowered her voice, “I’m feeling better already.”

They drank and ate in silence. The pastries were as good as the beverage. The green cookies was something Hunk already used to cook back in the Castle but the rolls were a new thing. When Lance asked about them, the Yellow Paladin explained that he had forgotten the recipe and had just learned it again recently.

“Like, three days ago? I’m not even sure I’m doing it right actually.”

“Hunk, they’re perfect” Allura assured him - and like that, he turned red again.

Lance put down his mug on the table and slouched himself on the couch, sighing loudly.

“Man, it’s like we’re only waiting for Keith, now.”

Pidge frowned at him.

“Well, I think he’s sleeping. Isn’t he?” she added when she saw the two boys getting suddenly grim.

Eventually, Lance spoke up.

“I hear him hitting the wall.”

He didn’t even need to specify “every night” - it was obvious enough.

That was when they heard a new voice.

“Guys?”

They all turned towards the Cafet’s door to see Keith standing in the threshold, looking both worried and surprised. Hunk jumped to his feet.

“I’m making another chocolate!” he said almost gleefully (almost. Because there was little to no fun at realizing none of them could sleep).

Keith moved into the room and sat besides Lance. It didn’t take much more time for Hunk to make his beverage and took it to him. Keith thanked him with a nod. He waited a few more seconds before asking:

“So... Have you guys been up for long now?”

“I didn’t even begin to sleep” said Pidge.

“Same here” said Hunk.

“I woke up from a nightmare” said Allura.

Lance remained silent. When Keith glanced at him, he simply shrugged.

“Wasn’t feeling like sleeping” he said and Keith nodded.

They stared at each other for some time. What a silly bunch they made; all of them sitting in the common room at four in the morning, drinking hot chocolate and eating pastries waiting for... what? The sleep or the sun to rise?

Keith sighed.

“Are we gonna talk about this?” he asked his team mates.

No one answered his question. Allura and Pidge seemed deeply absorbed in whatever laid at the bottom of their mug while Lance was fiddling with his fingers and Hunk was gathering the crumbs on a corner of the table. The truth was, they were all thinking about it. Thinking about that thing that prevented them from sleeping well on nights. That kept Allura awake because every time she closed her eyes she saw her hated lover or her loved enemy; that kept Hunk awake because when he closed his eyes, he saw his hands dripping with blood rather than milk and cookie dough; that kept Pidge awake because when she closed her eyes, she saw either her brother’s grave or her own fall through the Earth’s atmosphere. That kept Lance and Keith awake because.

The leader of Voltron sighed for the second time.

“Okay. Got it.”

He rose to his feet.

“Let’s watch a movie” he said.

Pidge burst out laughing because of the silliness of the situation - and the other three soon joined her.

Hunk went back behind the counter to make another round of hot chocolate while Keith was picking up the movie.

He chose “Frozen”.

At once, Lance was ready to sing along while Pidge was begging him not to for the very sake of her ears and Allura was asking Hunk what the movie was about.

The first frames were being displayed on the screen wall when Hunk got back.

“Move, move, move!” said Keith quickly to Lance.

They all came sitting in the same couch, the one turning its back on the counter and facing the screen. They didn’t put the sound too loud because they actually realized that tired them out. Still, dizziness and later on, even sleepiness fell upon them. Pidge ended breathing quietly on Hunk’s lap and Allura fell asleep on Lance’s shoulder. Lance and Keith kept watching the movie for a little bit longer but Lance eventually laid down his head on Keith’s shoulder and let sleep overcome him. Keith looked at his naturally tanned face. He seemed so... wise, actually. So far from the goofy flirt he always offered for the world to see. The boy shook his head. He never thought he would one day think that about Lance fucking McClain. But it was true; he had matured a lot since they had left Earth inside the Blue Lion. He wasn’t even the only one; Keith, too, had changed. He had become a better fighter and a good leader.

He had learned to trust.

Anna was singing to Elsa to get her back. Keith smiled - it kind of reminded him something...

He turned off the movie then rested his head on Lance’s brown hair and finally went to sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I'm building something here. Hopefully, I'll have it finished for December, 14th.
> 
> (Let me know what you think, guys!)


End file.
